La Rose Rouge
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque, de retour à Nibelheim, le fantôme d'une personne chère vient hanter les nuits de Cloud ? Comment se contenter de la présence d'une forme éthérée, et comment supporter son absence ?


**La rose rouge**

Auteur : Shin Shiroi M.L.A  
Source : Final Fantasy VII  
Genre : Post FFVII, tout doux tout tendre, fantastique... un léger lime, mais rien de dramatique, angst par moments, POV Cloud à 95%. Centré sur Cloud et Aerith.  
Couples : CloudXAerith ils sont tellement mignons !  
Disclaimers : Final Fantasy VII est (c) Square-Enix, et les personnages sont (c) Tetsuya Nomura.  
Notes : Cette fanfic est la première que je publie sur Final Fantasy depuis des années, et c'est la première fois que je poste une fic FF sur je ne sais pas quel accueil me feront les lecteurs du fandom FFVII, mais j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira .

_Shin Shiroi M. 2004  
Un tribut à Aerith et Cloud..._

__

_Chacun a ses propres opinions à propos de la Mort...  
Certains croient en la réincarnation, d'autres aux paradis. Il y en a qui ne jurent que par l'enfer, et les moins optimistes affirment qu'il n'y a rien après, mises à part les ténèbres éternelles.  
Mais il reste également une autre hypothèse... qui semble d'ailleurs la plus crédible pour quiconque ait un jour entendu parler de la légendaire « Rivière de la Vie »._

_La survie de l'âme... _

**11 mois après la chute de Midgar et de la Shin-ra.  
Nibelheim.**

Le village sinistre coincé au pied du col du mont Nibel était devenu une cité rayonnante dans laquelle de nombreux habitants de l'ancienne Midgar avaient trouvé refuge, et reconstruisaient leur vie.

Nibelheim était à présent une ville tranquille, rythmée par des bruits qui ne faisaient que la rendre plus vivante jour après jour : les cris des enfants revenant de l'école, les bavardages joyeux des jeunes filles installées sur le puits, les commérages des ménagères, et tout ce qui s'en suivait.  
  
Et pourtant, il restait à Nibelheim une personne, ou plutôt une demeure, qui restait ancrée dans la morosité d'antan.

Une petite maison poussiéreuse, en plein centre de la ville, dont les fenêtres donnaient sur un puits que nombre d'entre vous connaissent bien.

Tout le monde à Nibelheim sait qui habite cette maison silencieuse. Ils savent que c'est à ce jeune homme aux cernes immenses et au regard vide qu'ils doivent la vie. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont sonné à sa porte pour lui parler. Il ne leur a jamais ouvert.  
Quant à ceux qui l'abordent lorsqu'il sort faire ses courses, le jeune homme les ignore purement et simplement.

Il était devenu un mystère à part entière et bon nombre de rumeurs couraient à son sujet en ville.

La plus grande part de l'énigme réside en ce qui se passe la nuit dans la chambre de ce jeune célibataire présumé.

Chacun sait qu'il vit complètement seul... et d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais de visiteurs.  
Mais toutes les nuits, une silhouette de femme passe devant la fenêtre, et son ombre se propage jusqu'au milieu de la place en contrebas.  
  
Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un fantôme. D'autres croient que c'est une prisonnière du propriétaire. D'autres encore préfèrent ne pas y penser. Après tout ce ne sont pas leurs affaires.

Toujours est-il que le nom de « Cloud Striffe » revenait souvent dans les conversations des commères du quartier. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être devenu la nouvelle idole des enfants, prenant ainsi la relève du « Grand Sephiroth ». Cloud Striffe était devenu un héros.

Mais l'heure de profiter de sa gloire n'était pas encore arrivée pour cet ex-membre de l'ancienne AVALANCHE.

-------

_Cloud :_

- Tu n'as pas encore changé d'avis ?

Elle est revenue, ce soir encore...  
Je me suis à nouveau fait un sang d'encre pour rien.

J'ose enfin lever la tête, et elle m'apparaît.  
Elle est assise sur la chaise, près de la fenêtre. Elle me regarde, cet air inquiet à nouveau sur son visage... inquiet et... également triste... et en colère.  
Elle m'en veut de m'enfermer ainsi... elle ne cesse de me le reprocher, chaque jour que Dieu fait.  
Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite.  
Elle sait que je suis une vraie tête de mule et que je n'en démordrai pas.

Mais peut-elle seulement comprendre dans quelle situation je me trouve... ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle se lève et s'assoit sur mon lit, près de moi.  
Je reste étendu sur le matelas, et rive mes yeux au plafond. Je n'ose pas la regarder.  
  
- Cela ne te sert à rien de rester cloîtré ici, Cloud...  
- Bien sûr que si... si je n'étais pas là, comment pourrais-je te revoir ?  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de vivre comme un fantôme pour me voir...- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Vincent tu sais... tu te comportes de la même manière. Je pensais pourtant que tu lui avais reproché le fait de culpabiliser autant ?- Je croyais aussi que c'était toi qui l'avais convaincu de ne pas retourner dans les sous-sols du manoir Shin-ra. Tu sais, je te soupçonne d'avoir fait cela pour pouvoir lui piquer son cercueil, ajoute t-elle en faisant la moue.  
- Je ne souhaite pas la Mort.  
- Je sais... mais quitte à faire semblant de vivre comme tu le fais... n'est-ce pas mieux de mourir ?- Je ne te demande pas de te suicider Cloud, reprend-elle en se penchant davantage vers moi. Je veux te voir vivre... et profiter de cette vie que je n'ai pas assez connue.  
- Tu me demandes de vivre pour toi...  
- Je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point, tranche t-elle en tortillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. Je te demande simplement... Cloud, tu es en vie... pourquoi vis-tu ? Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?  
- Aerith...

Je tourne la tête vers elle, et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse... elle veut sans doute simplement m'entendre le lui avouer... pour m'engueuler proprement. Comme je le mérite d'ailleurs.

- Je vis pour continuer à te voir tous les soirs, lâchais-je dans un soupir.  
- Je m'en doute... tu n'as pas l'impression de gâcher ta vie ainsi ?  
- La vie ne peut plus rien m'offrir, Aerith...  
- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.  
- Pourquoi vivrais-je ? répliquais-je avec véhémence, me redressant d'un coup de rein. Je t'ai perdue, Aerith ! Je t'ai perdue, et je t'ai vengée ! Je n'ai... plus personne à protéger... aucun ennemi à combattre... et personne pour qui vivre... avouais-je en baissant progressivement le ton.  
- Tu as des amis Cloud, profite en... contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas seul, murmure t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
- Ils sont tous si occupés... Tifa a du pain sur la planche pour remettre sur pied le Septième Ciel à Kalm, Barret est en train de reformer AVALANCHE, Cid construit une nouvelle fusée, Yuffie est repartie en quête de matéria, Reeve est devenu maire de Kalm, Vincent est en expédition avec les Turks à Junon et Red a un mal fou à protéger le Canyon Cosmo contre les monstres qui se sont multipliés aux alentours. Ils ont tant à faire, et moi je leur suis inutile.  
- Tu pourrais rejoindre les troupes du nouvel AVALANCHE ?  
- Pour le moment, leur rôle consiste à nettoyer les ruines de Midgar... cela ne m'intéresse pas. Vraiment Aerith... plus rien ne m'attire, ni ne me fait en vie... je rêve seulement de passer toutes mes nuits avec toi, jusqu'à ce que...  
- A quoi te sert donc la vie... ? Tu n'es donc là que pour un souvenir ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?  
- Ne parle pas ainsi... tu n'es pas qu'un souvenir pour moi... d'ailleurs, tu es encore là, n'est-ce pas ? appuyais-je en saisissant sa main.  
- Ce sont tes souvenirs qui m'appellent ici... parce que ton désir de me revoir est plus fort que la Mort, et même que la Rivière de la Vie. As-tu une simple idée de la puissance spirituelle que tu possèdes pour arracher ainsi mon âme aux flots de la « Lifestream » tous les soirs ?  
- Ne puis-je pas t'y arracher définitivement ? demandais-je, plein d'espoir.  
- Je suis désolée... mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Le simple fait que je puisse passer plus d'une dizaine d'heures avec toi toutes les nuits est déjà un miracle... tu as quasiment le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts, Cloud.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est sans doute grâce à la force phénoménale que tu as acquise au cours de nos voyages, m'explique t-elle, pensive. Tu es non seulement devenu un guerrier hors pair, mais ton utilisation de la matéria de magie et d'invocation t'a aussi conféré les qualités d'un grand sorcier.  
- Et je suppose aussi que le fait que je porte toujours mes matéria Phénix et Ranimer sur moi aide ?  
- Sans doute... le Phénix me guide jusqu'à toi tous les jours et la matéria Ranimer renforce son action et me permet de rester jusqu'à ce que tu aies épuisé toute ta magie.  
- Cela me coûte cher en éther mais peu importe... mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir durant la journée ?  
- La nuit est sans doute la période la plus favorable... je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, avoue t-elle en se levant. Peut-être tes pouvoirs sont-ils davantage développés dans le calme de la nuit ?  
- C'est vrai qu'avec tout le tapage qu'il y a maintenant pendant la journée, j'aurais un mal fou à me concentrer... et pourtant, c'est toujours inconsciemment que je te « ramène » ici...  
- Ton subconscient aura souhaité me revoir voilà tout, sourit-elle. C'est très flatteur tu sais ?

Je lui rends son sourire et la regarde se poster à la fenêtre. Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point la revoir pour la première fois m'a surpris.

Je venais de rentrer du dernier combat contre Sephiroth, et le désespoir m'était tombé sur les épaules comme une chape de plomb. Quoi d'étonnant à cela d'ailleurs... je venais de perdre ma dernière raison de vivre : venger Aerith.

J'étais plus fatigué que je ne l'avais jamais été... à moitié mort. Mes blessures avaient été soignées, mais me faisaient toujours souffrir.  
Toutefois, pas autant que la vive douleur que je ressentais, tout au fond de moi.

Je m'étais traîné jusqu'à Nibelheim, où j'avais pu racheter la maison que j'avais occupée durant mon enfance. J'avançais, fixant le sol et manquant m'écrouler à chaque nouveau pas que je faisais. Je n'étais qu'à deux mètres de mon lit lorsque mes jambes lâchèrent. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents, attendant le choc, lorsque je tombais entre les bras d'une personne que je pensais avoir perdue à tout jamais.

Sans vraiment chercher à savoir si je rêvais ou pas, je posais avec reconnaissance ma tête lourde de fatigue sur son épaule, et m'évanouissais, murmurant son nom.

_Aerith...._

Je m'étais réveillé sur le sol, mais ma tête était posée sur un coussin. J'avais cru à un rêve, mais son visage était apparu dans mon champ de vision.

Et alors, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si Sephiroth ne l'avait jamais tuée, comme si je n'avais pas manqué lui ôter la vie auparavant, comme si ces temps troubles n'avaient jamais existé, elle se pencha sur moi, et le sourire aux lèvres, me demanda :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Ma surprise avait été telle que j'avais à nouveau perdu connaissance.

A mon réveil, il faisait jour et elle avait disparu.  
Seulement, le petit déjeuner copieux qui m'attendait sur la table en compagnie d'une rose blanche me prouvait que cela n'était pas un simple rêve.  
Aerith était revenue.

Et depuis, je la revois tous les soirs.  
Nous passons la nuit entière ensemble.  
Nous parlons beaucoup, mais il arrive aussi que nous passions plusieurs heures dans le silence, à ne rien faire d'autre que nous regarder, droit dans les yeux.

Rien n'est plus passionnant que ce que je peux voir dans ces deux iris verts.

Il est rare que nous ayons des conversations comme celle de ce soir... mais je sais qu'elle pense souvent à ce qu'elle vient de me dire.  
Je gaspille ma vie, je le sais... et je sais également que cela ne lui plait pas.  
Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle voudrait me voir refaire ma vie... Avec Tifa, ou une autre.  
Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me voir heureux. Qu'elle voulait que je fonde un foyer.  
Que je me trouve des hobbies, un métier peut-être, et qu'enfin je puisse vivre tranquillement, maintenant que le cauchemar est enfin terminé.  
  
Mais je ne peux pas...  
Comment pourrais-je renoncer à elle... ?

Je suis amoureux... fou amoureux...

Fou est bien le mot... tellement fou que je crois que cet amour peut vaincre la Mort qui nous sépare...  
Tellement fou, et j'y crois si fort, que j'arrive à dépasser la Mort.  
Hélas, pas complètement...  
Même s'il nous arrive souvent de nous toucher _vraiment_, il y a des actions que nous ne pouvons pas accomplir.  
Elle peut m'étreindre, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de la prendre dans mes bras, je passe au travers d'elle.  
Je peux lui saisir la main, caresser ses cheveux, la saisir par les épaules et toucher son visage.

Mais rien de plus... le reste nous est interdit...  
Et... « _ça »_ nous est impossible.

Son champ d'action est également limité... je peux être dans ses bras mais elle ne peut pas être dans les miens.  
Elle m'a une fois étreint timidement, pensant qu'encore une fois nos corps se croiseraient sans se toucher.  
Mais notre surprise a été grande, et agréable, lorsque nous nous sommes réellement touchés alors qu'elle s'est appuyée contre mon dos, passant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'avais alors saisi ses mains, et nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches physiquement qu'à ce moment là.

Nous avons également... essayé de nous embrasser, une fois...  
Mais cela a échoué...  
Pourtant je garde espoir... car à ce moment là, mon niveau de magie était très bas, pratiquement nul même. Si bas que je voyais même son image s'estomper. J'avais par la suite pris un éther qui l'avait à nouveau rendue visible... mais la magie de l'instant s'était brisée... et nous n'avons pas fait de nouvelle tentative... l'instant ne s'y était jamais prêté comme ce soir là.

Mais j'espère encore qu'un jour...

Heureusement, ces barrières physiques ne nous ont pas empêché de nous déclarer...  
Elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas, mais j'ai été le premier à me jeter à l'eau.  
J'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle me le dirait en premier... Aerith n'est pas très timide et exprime beaucoup de sentiments.  
Tant de sentiments, que je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour me rendre compte qu'elle m'aimait.  
Même si une conversation avec Tifa m'avait conforté dans cette idée, à l'époque.

Aerith m'avait laissé de nombreux indices.

Comme le fait que je sois la seule personne avec qui elle ait discuté avant de se rendre seule à la cité des Anciens. Sans parler de notre marché, lors de notre rencontre... son aide pour atteindre le secteur 7, contre ma protection et un rendez-vous galant... ou encore cette conversation lors de notre rendez-vous au Gold Saucer...

_- Cloud... je voudrais te voir.  
- Mais je suis là.  
__- Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !  
__- ...  
__- Je voudrais te voir... plus._

C'est certainement ce soir là que j'ai compris...  
J'étais déjà amoureux d'elle... mais par pudeur, et timidité, je n'avais rien dit. Je n'osais pas lui révéler la portée de mes sentiments.  
Si j'avais su que je la perdrais deux semaines plus tard, je n'aurais sans doute pas hésité.

Mais c'est réellement après l'avoir perdue que j'ai réalisé... à quel point j'étais amoureux.

J'étais fou, fou furieux. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, et tout donné. J'aurais retourné des montagnes, asséché des océans, enneigé des déserts et dominé des tornades. J'aurais donné mon corps, mon âme, je me serais damné cent fois, et j'aurais signé mille contrats avec le Diable, si cela avait pu me la rendre.

J'avais juré de la venger, et j'avais réussi.  
Et c'était après avoir tué celui qui l'avait éloignée de moi, qu'elle m'était revenue.  
Partiellement mais... je n'en demandais pas plus.

Je pourrais passer ma vie à rester là, simplement assis en face d'elle, ses mains dans les miennes et moi... au fond de ses yeux.

Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de désir pour elle... ce serait mentir...  
Je la désire même tellement que j'en ai mal... j'ai toujours peur de ne pas pouvoir garder ce brasier caché au fond de moi. Ce feu qui me brûle le cœur, le corps, l'âme. Qui enflamme les moindres parties de mon être, aussi infimes soient-elles.  
C'est dur... de continuer à la voir en me disant que jamais nous ne pourrons... concrétiser cet amour.  
  
Mais quand je pense à ce que nous avons vécu... à la puissance qui nous sépare, et que nous parvenons pourtant à vaincre quotidiennement... à la Mort dont nous nous jouons tous les soirs... à mes efforts pour combattre Sephiroth, à mes angoisses, lorsque je pense que peut-être avec le temps notre amour faiblira... à ma peur de la perdre à nouveau, de la voir s'éloigner du monde, de moi...

Dans ces moments là, je me dis que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Alors, même si je dois garder mon désir pour moi... même si je dois passer ma vie à dompter ce feu par mes propres moyens sans pouvoir le faire partager à celle que j'aime...  
Alors ça me va.

Après tout... après tout ce que nous avons vécu et traversé... en regardant à quel point nous sommes allés profondément dans l'horreur et le désespoir... nous n'avons plus le droit de nous plaindre.  
Nous sommes extrêmement chanceux lorsque l'on repense à tout cela.

- Ca te fait du mal ? demande t-elle soudain, toujours tournée vers la fenêtre.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- De me voir alors que je ne suis pas... vraiment vivante...  
- Non... répondis-je après un court instant de réflexion. Je suis heureux de t'avoir encore... au moins un tout petit peu près de moi.  
- Mais pourtant tu sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion, reprend-elle en me regardant à nouveau, terriblement sérieuse.  
- Mais tu es... bien là... je veux dire...  
- C'est bien moi. C'est bien mon âme, ma mémoire. Je veux parler de mon apparence... ce n'est qu'un souvenir que tu as de moi et que tu matérialises... ce qui veut dire... que si tu oublies à quoi je ressemble, tu ne me verras plus... si tu oublies ma voix, tu ne l'entendras plus... et le temps n'aura aucune autre influence sur moi... j'aurai toujours le corps d'une jeune femme de 22 ans... je serai toujours celle que j'étais avant ma mort, tandis que toi, tu continueras à évoluer... est-ce que penser à cela te dérange ? C'est ça, ma question.  
- Il est vrai que ma mémoire n'est pas infaillible... et avec le temps, j'oublierai naturellement certains détails, avouais-je en me triturant les mains. Mais... tant que je me souviens de toi suffisamment pour te faire revenir chaque soir, ça me va. Même si je vois ton image s'estomper avec le temps, tant que nous pouvons encore parler comme ce soir, je suis heureux.

Ma réponse semble la satisfaire au vu du léger sourire en coin qu'elle me lance. Elle quitte enfin la fenêtre et s'assoit à nouveau près de moi.

- Prends un éther, me conseille t-elle en passant distraitement ses doigts dans ma chevelure en bataille. Ton niveau de magie baisse à vue d'œil.  
- Hum, acquiesçais-je en lui obéissant.

Le silence tombe dans la pièce, et je le savoure comme il mérite de l'être.

Ces pensées me paraissent romantiques à un point tel que cela m'aurait fait vomir il y a de cela quelques années... mais j'aurais réellement pu passer toute ma vie allongé sur ce lit, avec Aerith à mes côtés.

Le simple fait d'entendre le bruit léger de sa respiration m'emplit de... sérénité.  
Je me sens bien.... Je souhaiterais que la nuit soit éternelle, pour que nous n'ayons jamais à nous séparer le matin.

Et pourtant, nous n'avons jamais eu à nous dire « au revoir » à la fin d'une nuit.  
Car sans que je sache pourquoi, je finissais toujours par m'endormir sans réellement m'en apercevoir, lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil commençaient à percer au travers des volets et rideaux que nous tirions toujours pour prolonger la nuit.

Sans doute est-ce Aerith qui parvient à me détendre à un point tel que je glisse par inadvertance dans le sommeil...  
Sa respiration, sa main dans la mienne et l'autre passant et repassant dans mes cheveux n'y étaient pas étrangères...  
Même si je la soupçonne de me lancer discrètement un sortilège de Morphée à l'aurore avant de me quitter.  
  
Je ne lui en veux pas... et à vrai dire, je lui en suis reconnaissant.  
Je passe mes journées à angoisser à l'idée de ne pas la retrouver le soir.  
Alors si au matin il fallait que je lui dise « au revoir »... les journées ne m'en sembleraient que plus longues, et plus insupportables. Et peut-être en viendrais-je même à angoisser la nuit, ne cessant de regarder l'heure en songeant que bientôt, nous serions encore une fois contraints de dire « au revoir ».

- Aerith ? soufflais-je comme par peur de briser la douce atmosphère calme qui s'était installée.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu m'as dit que... ton corps étant un souvenir, il n'évoluerait plus... mais ton âme...  
- Elle continue à grandir, oui. Je continue à emmagasiner des souvenirs, des connaissances, à ressentir... comme un être normal... sauf que je n'ai plus vraiment de corps.  
- Alors peut-être qu'un jour tu...  
- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tranche t-elle. Sois tranquille sur ce point. Je pense être capable de te supporter au moins une cinquantaine d'années !

Elle sent probablement mon incrédulité car elle reprend sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Ne pense pas au futur. Pense simplement à profiter de cet instant. Je t'aime Cloud, et c'est le plus important, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Advienne que pourra ?  
- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, avoue t-elle, son sourire ayant regagné sa place habituelle.

Elle rit doucement, et je me fige en remarquant à quel point notre proximité est grande.

Entre temps, elle a grimpé sur le lit et a appuyé sa tête contre son bras, restant allongée sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur moi et sa main toujours serrée au creux de la mienne.  
Ayant pris un éther quelques minutes avant, mon niveau de magie est pratiquement à son maximum...

Tout s'y prête... mais que faire ?  
Tenter le coup, quitte à recevoir sur les épaules gêne et déception si cela échoue à nouveau ?  
Sachant que c'était la dernière chose en laquelle j'avais encore un peu d'espoir...  
Je n'osais pas prendre le risque, mais j'en avais tellement envie...  
Cela valait-il le coup de tenter de toucher au fruit défendu ?

J'en suis là de mes réflexions, et je suis bien parti pour peser le pour et le contre toute la nuit, lorsque Aerith coupe court à ces interrogations stupides qui nous font perdre notre temps.  
Et je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de bonheur que lorsque mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir un éclat malicieux briller dans les yeux verts avant qu'ils ne se ferment, et notre baiser timide s'approfondit.  
Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne auparavant...  
J'avais 22 ans et j'embrassais une fille pour la première fois...

Mais je l'aimais...  
Je l'aimais de trop.

De peur de briser le contact, je restais raide comme un piquet de bois, les bras étendus le long de mon corps, immobile.  
Puis je sentis la main d'Aerith se poser sur mon torse.  
Complètement grisé par ce qui était en train de nous arriver, je décidais d'envoyer toutes mes hésitations se faire voir. Me redressant sur mon lit, je décidais de prolonger le contact au maximum.  
Tout avait bien commencé, alors... pourquoi cela s'arrêterait-il ?

Ma bouche n'aurait pas été toute à des occupations plus importantes, j'aurais certainement hurlé « Génial ! » ou quelque chose d'approximatif lorsque mes bras encerclèrent totalement la taille d'Aerith sans qu'elle ne disparaisse ni ne passe à travers moi. Je pouvais même sentir entre mes doigts la douceur de sa robe de coton rose.

Pour la seconde fois, je la tenais contre moi.  
Mais c'était la première fois que j'avais un corps vivant entre les bras.

En cet instant je me sentais invincible, invulnérable. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.  
La température était montée à une vitesse vertigineuse, et je sentais que j'aurais pu m'évanouir de bonheur.  
J'étais en train de perdre la tête.

Je devenais fou !  
Aerith me rendait fou !  
Peu importe, je donne volontiers ma raison pour elle... pour un peu _plus_ d'elle.  
  
Et soudain, tout s'accélère. J'ai l'impression de dégringoler, de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.  
Je suis totalement déboussolé, je ne sais plus où, ni qui je suis. Tout ce dont j'ai conscience, c'est qu'Aerith est contre moi, en train de m'embrasser, et que ni elle ni moi n'avons l'intention de nous arrêter.

C'est malgré moi que mes doigts enlèvent sa veste, et je ne me contrôle pas davantage lorsque je retire le ruban qui retient ses longs cheveux ondulés.  
Quant à elle, elle ne reste pas inactive, et est même plus rapide et habile que moi, car sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien, elle a déjà réussi à me mettre torse nu.

Je n'avais pas honte de me dévoiler à elle dans le plus simple appareil... mais j'étais plutôt pudique par rapport à son propre corps.  
Aussi gardais-je les yeux fermés et me concentrais-je dans notre baiser alors que mes mains tremblantes défaisaient un à un les boutons de sa robe. Je sentis même le feu me monter aux joues lorsque j'entendis le tissu glisser au sol.

Et soudain, le rêve prend fin aussi brusquement qu'il a commencé, et nous passons l'un au travers de l'autre, nous écroulons chacun d'un côté du lit.

Haletant, encore perdu dans le brouillard, je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers elle, ayant trop peur d'y lire de la déception, et je tente tant bien que mal de retrouver mon souffle. Quelques secondes trop longues passent en silence, lorsque c'est une voix brisée qui m'appelle.

- Cloud...

Plus inquiet que gêné alors, j'osais la regarder.

Je ne voyais que son visage.  
Son corps... avait disparu.

- Aerith ?! Mais que... qu'est-ce que.... Tu... balbutiais-je, totalement abasourdi.  
- Nous aurions dû nous en douter, soupire t-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Aerith ?  
- Je suis la matérialisation d'un souvenir... mais tu ne m'as jamais vue... nue. Alors...

Le mur aurait été plus près du lit, je m'y serais fracassé la tête.  
Quel imbécile je fais...

Je suis en train de chercher mes mots pour la consoler, car je sais que la déception et la tristesse qui viennent de l'envahir sont immenses, lorsqu'une idée farfelue me traverse l'esprit comme un éclair.

- Aerith, ne puis-je pas me servir de mon imagination pour remédier à ça ? lançais-je, retrouvant un peu d'espoir.  
- Comment ?  
- Je vois un souvenir... mais ce sont avant tout des pensées de mon subconscient... alors si j'arrive à t'imaginer assez fort peut-être que...

Je me fige en regardant ses bras, seules parties que je suis capable de voir puisqu'ils m'étaient perpétuellement dévoilés.  
Ma main est posée sur la sienne, mais toutes deux se confondent.  
Même si mon idée fonctionnait, la magie vient de se briser...  
Et la Mort de reprendre ses droits.

- Je suis désolé Aerith... je n'aurais pas dû... commençais-je en baissant les yeux, honteux.  
- Ne t'excuse pas... c'est moi qui ai commencé.  
- Aerith...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, affirme t-elle en forçant un sourire. Pense tout de même au miracle qui vient de se réaliser.

C'est vrai... nous avions réussi à nous embrasser.  
Si tout s'est arrêté, c'est parce que nous en avons trop demandé à la fois.

- J'ai compris, continuais-je. La prochaine fois, on prendra notre temps.

Elle acquiesce puis enfile rapidement sa robe.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demandais-je, plus pour meubler la conversation que par réel intérêt.  
- Tu sais que je ne te réponds jamais lorsque tu poses cette question.  
- J'aurais essayé.

Elle ramène ses cheveux détachés derrière ses oreilles puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

- Je crois que ce soir... nous avons gagné une nouvelle bataille contre la Mort, déclare t-elle.  
- Peut-être...  
- Nous ne devons pas espérer trop fort... mais peut-être qu'un jour...  
- On gagnera la guerre ?

Elle hoche la tête puis s'avance à nouveau vers moi et s'agenouille au pied du lit.

- Tu devrais te reposer, chuchote t-elle en posant une main sur mon front. Tu n'as pas bonne mine ces derniers temps.  
- Je n'ai pas sommeil, répliquais-je.  
- Je m'en doute... surtout avec ce qui vient de se produire, soupire t-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandais-je en clignant des yeux.- Ah... oh !  
- Mh...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Aerith ! Ce n'est pas grave ! assurais-je, le feu aux joues.  
- Tu sais... frustré comme tu dois l'être depuis tout ce temps... je comprendrais si tu avais besoin... de quelqu'un pour t'aider à... assouvir ces... envies.  
- On en a déjà parlé, Aerith.  
- Mais je suis morte Cloud... je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnier à cause de moi. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu es encore si jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux...  
- Aerith, je ne te répèterai pas tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, soupirais-je.  
- Excuse-moi...  
- Ce n'est rien... mais rappelle-toi que... peu importe ce qui nous sépare... nous sommes toujours « ensemble »... et je n'accepterai aucune autre femme dans ma vie. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi.

Et à nouveau, je décide de croire, quitte à m'y casser les dents, et en deux temps trois mouvements, je suis au sol à ses côtés. Et de nouveau, la magie et la chance sont avec moi, car elle retrouve naturellement sa place entre mes bras.

- ... si j'avais su, je n'y serai pas allée seule... murmure t-elle contre mon torse.- Mourir ne me dérangeait pas... mais si j'avais su que ma disparition t'affecterait autant... et nous ferait tant souffrir à présent... non, je ne serai jamais allée seule à la cité des Anciens...

Je ne suis pas dupe...  
Même si elle tente de son mieux de les retenir, je ne peux pas ne pas sentir les larmes qui coulent sur mon torse, toujours dénudé depuis notre... folie de tout à l'heure.

Le problème est que cette fois, aucune parole, ni aucun geste, ne pourra la consoler.  
Impuissant, je me contente d'avaler mon troisième éther de la soirée, avant de la serrer davantage contre moi.

-------

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis assis au pied de mon lit.  
Mais Aerith n'est plus là... sans doute depuis longtemps, au vu des rayons de soleil qui percent au travers des volets et rideaux.

Encore épuisé par cette nuit décidément bien agitée, je m'étire paresseusement tout en cherchant du regard la signature habituelle d'Aerith.  
Je ne tarde pas à remarquer une rose blanche attachée à un pan du rideau.

Comme de coutume, je la décroche puis m'assois à une table dans un coin de la pièce. D'un tiroir, j'extraie un lourd album si épais qu'il menace d'éclater à tout instant.  
Je tourne rapidement les pages jusqu'à atteindre une pochette vide puis je m'empare de la presse posée sur l'étagère à mes côtés. C'est en vitesse que je l'ouvre avant d'en sortir une rose blanche séchée. Celle qu'Aerith m'a laissée hier. Je la remplace par la fleur d'aujourd'hui puis j'installe le végétal séché dans l'album. C'est la 362ième.  
Dans trois jours, cela fera un an que j'ai vengé Aerith.  
Un an que nous nous voyons tous les soirs.

Aerith ne connaît pas l'existence de cet album.  
J'attends de l'avoir rempli d'un an de fleurs quotidiennes pour le lui montrer.

Toutes les roses de l'album sont blanches... sauf une.  
Au lendemain de notre déclaration, c'est une rose... rose, que j'ai trouvée sur ma table de nuit.

Rêveur, je tourne distraitement les pages sans vraiment les regarder, ressassant mes souvenirs de cette nuit si riche en émotions.  
Et lorsque je repense à mes derniers souvenirs... j'ai mal...  
Sans l'avoir consolée le moins du monde, je me suis lâchement endormi...  
Il faudrait que je m'excuse, ce soir...

Songeant à ce qui se passerait cette nuit, je vivais cette journée sans m'en apercevoir. Le temps passa à une vitesse incroyable, et si la vieille horloge n'avait pas sonné 21 heures, je ne me serais certainement pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

Lorsque je me suis rendu dans ma chambre, elle était déjà là, assise au pied de mon lit, un sourire aux lèvres elle m'attendait.

- Bonsoir, murmure t-elle.  
- Salut, répondais-je un peu timidement avant de me laisser choir à ses côtés.  
- Bonne journée ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas vue passer ! C'est bien la première fois que je me n'ennuie pas en attendant ton retour ! m'exclamais-je en souriant malgré moi.  
- Tant mieux.  
- ... Aerith... je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? demande t-elle en saisissant ma main. De t'être endormi ?  
- Hum, acquiesçais-je en hochant la tête, gêné.  
- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Comme tu peux le voir, je m'en suis remise de toute façon !  
- C'est vrai...

Elle avait bonne mine ce soir là. Et son sourire était tellement... rempli de « vrai » que je ne pouvais absolument pas croire qu'elle se forçait à paraître joyeuse.

Non, elle allait vraiment bien... Sans doute avait-elle réfléchi.

Je remarquais alors, un peu tard, qu'elle ne portait pas son éternelle veste, mais uniquement sa robe.  
Je ne me posais pas de questions à ce sujet, et me contentais de l'admirer de tout mon soul alors qu'un cocon de silence et de paix se tissait lentement autour de nous.

Cocon que je me sentais obligé de briser alors qu'une question me traversait l'esprit.

- Et dis-moi, y a-t-il une raison à cette bonne humeur ? souriais-je en saisissant ses mains.  
- Tu m'as percée à jour, rit-elle. J'ai retrouvé dans la Rivière de la Vie l'esprit d'une personne que je cherchais depuis longtemps.  
- Je la connais ?  
- Pas qu'un peu. Nous avons déjà parlé de lui une fois, peu après notre rencontre.

Notre rencontre...

L'église des taudis du secteur 7... puis notre fuite... ensuite nous sommes allés chez elle... le parc des taudis !

- Zack ?  
- En plein dans le mille !  
- Vous vous êtes... parlé ? fis-je en levant un sourcil, sceptique.  
- Disons plutôt qu'il a monopolisé la conversation !  
- Même mort, il ne changera jamais celui-là !  
- C'est vrai c'est toujours le même ! Je ne te raconte pas la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ai dit que je te connaissais ! Et c'était encore pire quand il a deviné que nous étions ensemble ! Je lui aurais dit que Sephiroth était une femme, il n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi abasourdi !

Je la regardais avec émerveillement, buvant ses paroles.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec autant d'entrain. J'avais pratiquement oublié cette petite étincelle qui s'allumait au fond de ses yeux. Un reste de l'enfance qu'elle avait conservée, une petite lueur innocente et gaie... Une joie d'une pureté extrême, et qui me gagnait peu à peu, me faisant sourire malgré moi.

- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? relançais-je.  
- De toi évidemment ! Ah, mais rassure-toi, je ne lui ai rien dit concernant tes « petits problèmes de mémoire ».  
- Merci.  
- De rien. En fait, j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour lui résumer le peu de l'épopée que j'ai vécue à la poursuite de Sephiroth, et ce que tu m'as raconté par la suite... puis le moulin à paroles a décidé que j'en avais trop dit, et il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi.  
- En bien ou en mal ? demandais-je en faisant la grimace.  
- C'était surtout bourré d'anecdotes, confie t-elle.  
- Du genre ? continuais-je en sentant ma gorge s'assécher.  
- Hum... le jour où tu as vomi sur Sephiroth dans le camion qui vous emmenait en mission à Junon ?  
- Si ce n'est que ça...  
- Celui où tu as fait pipi dans ta couchette à bord d'un bateau qui vous amenait à Fusée-Cité ?  
- Argh !

Un gouffre se serait ouvert dans le sol juste devant moi, j'y aurais sauté à pieds joints. Zack avait-il réellement besoin de lui raconter tout ça ? Quelle honte !

- Pfff... hihihihi...

Et Aerith qui commençait à pouffer... J'avais les joues en feu.

- Dommage que ce salaud soit déjà mort... je l'aurais étripé pour ça, grognais-je en regardant ailleurs.  
- Hihihihihi !  
- Aeriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith !  
- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! s'excuse t-elle en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Mais ta réaction est exactement celle que nous avions prévue !

Un peu vexé que ces deux là aient « comploté » contre moi, je me renfrognais, faisant mine de bouder.

Pourtant, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'avais les yeux rivés sur Aerith, toujours pliée en deux, le rouge aux joues.  
Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça... si longtemps...

A quand remontait la dernière fois déjà ?

N'était-ce pas lorsque j'avais surpris une conversation entre elle, Tifa et Yuffie ? ... non, c'était plus loin...  
La prédiction que nous avait faite Cait Sith au temple des Anciens... non, toujours plus loin...  
Ce n'était pas non plus à notre arrivée à Costa Del Sol, lorsque nous avons décidé du devenir du costume de marin déniché par Barret...... c'était à Wall Market... lorsque nous avions dû nous « préparer » pour infiltrer le manoir de Don Cornéro et ainsi libérer Tifa... elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver de quoi me déguiser en fille, et ça avait marché... elle s'était esclaffée pendant un quart d'heure lorsque j'étais sorti de la cabine d'essayage, et Tifa m'avait dit qu'elle s'était à moitié asphyxiée en tentant de se retenir lorsque j'avais été « élue » par Don Cornéro.

C'était un des pires souvenirs de notre aventure, mais à la fois un des meilleurs. Le visage d'Aerith à ce moment là avait été à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Et aujourd'hui, elle m'offrait le cadeau de rire à nouveau comme autrefois.  
Son rire était un don du ciel...

Alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu, je ne la lâchais pas des yeux.  
Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais vue si heureuse, rayonnante... si belle...  
Je suis tout à ma contemplation de ma bien aimée, lorsque sans me mettre en garde, celle-ci me saute au cou purement et simplement, me clouant sur le lit.

- Tu as pris de l'hyper en cachette ou quoi ? couinais-je sous elle, étonné par un tel dynamisme.  
- Non... je me sens bien, c'est tout, répond-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Soupirant, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et ferme les yeux, savourant le silence.  
Revoir Zack lui avait fait un bien fou... On aurait dit qu'elle venait tout juste de renaître.  
J'aimais la voir ainsi... mais à la fois, j'étais un peu jaloux du fait que tout ce bien être vienne de Zack...  
Enfin, je pense tout de même que je dois l'en remercier d'avoir rendu à ma princesse sa bonne humeur légendaire.

- Dis... murmure t-elle contre moi, avec la voix d'un enfant qui n'ose pas poser sa question.  
- Quoi ?  
- Le jour où il... où Sephiroth m'a... enfin, bref... est-ce que tu as... pleuré ?  
- ... c'est Zack qui t'a posé la question ?  
- Je ne lui dirai rien. Je me suis juste rendue compte que je n'en savais rien.  
- ...Yuffie a beaucoup pleuré.- Tifa a tenté de nous le cacher, mais ça l'a beaucoup déprimée. Red ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, mais il a souvent reparlé de toi par la suite. Cid rechignait tout le temps parce que tu n'avais pas pu voyager à bord du Hautvent, quant à Barret, il se trimballait des dessins grossiers de Sephiroth sur lesquels il tirait quand il s'énervait. Vincent était impassible, même si je sais que ça a été un sacré choc pour lui aussi... quant à Cait Sith, il faisait semblant de rien... mais lorsqu'on le chargeait d'acheter nos équipements... il revenait souvent avec une armure, ou un accessoire en trop...  
- Je...  
- J'ai pleuré... coupais-je. J'ai pleuré quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire... j'ai pleuré de rage pendant tout le combat contre Jenova qui a suivi. Et quand il a fallu...

Submergé par les souvenirs, j'avais la gorge nouée.  
Comprenant sans aucun doute mon mal-être à l'évocation de ces instants difficiles, Aerith me fit signe de ne pas aller plus loin.

Un jour, je lui raconterai ce que j'ai ressenti, lors de sa mort.  
Mais il est encore trop tôt... c'est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire.

Je ne suis pas encore capable de le lui dire...

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça... avoue t-elle, visiblement embarrassée.  
- C'est normal... il n'y a rien à dire.  
- ... tu crois que c'était une erreur de ma part... de prendre cette décision ?  
- Tu aurais dû laisser quelqu'un t'accompagner... moi, j'étais trop instable après ce qui s'était passé dans le temple... Mais je te comprends tout de même... et puis, si tu n'étais pas partie prier le Sacre, la Planète ne serait plus, à l'heure actuelle.  
- C'est vrai, mais vous avez tout de même vaincu Sephiroth...  
- Mais sans l'invocation du Sacre, et l'intervention de la Rivière de la Vie, c'en était fini. Alors... je pense qu'on a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.  
- Je l'espère en tous cas... mais il est vrai qu'on peut facilement imaginer une situation pire que celle dans laquelle nous sommes actuellement.  
- ... si j'avais péri dans le combat final, peut-être que...  
- Je te jure que si je te croise dans la Rivière de la Vie d'ici moins de 50 ans, coupe t-elle en grimaçant, ma colère te poursuivra jusqu'à la fin des temps !  
- Tu es sévère... boudais-je.  
- Je t'interdis de mourir, Cloud... je te l'interdis, continue t-elle plus sérieusement en me fixant de ses grands yeux tristes.  
- ... ok... je reste.

Intentionnellement ou pas, elle s'est rapprochée de moi durant notre échange.

Décidant de la devancer, je l'embrasse tandis qu'elle affermit sa position, voyant sans doute venir le moment où je tenterai de la renverser sous moi pour reprendre le dessus.

- Doucement cette fois, hein ? demande t-elle lorsque nous nous séparons.  
- En priant pour qu'on nous laisse faire...

Le reste de la nuit est un rêve que je ne souhaite pas raconter, de peur de le voir partir en fumée et s'échapper comme s'il avait été une chimère.

------

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, Aerith n'est évidemment plus là. Seulement, son absence ce matin là est un peu plus cruelle que les autres jours...

Enfilant rapidement un peignoir, je quitte mon lit en faisant la moue, partagé entre la déception de ne pas l'avoir près de moi au sortir de cette nuit, et une plénitude totale lorsque je repense à ce qui s'est passé.  
Et c'est finalement mon deuxième sentiment qui prend le pas sur le premier lorsque c'est une rose d'un rouge vif que j'ôte d'un pan du rideau.

Sifflotant, le cœur léger, je dépose la fleur sur mon bureau avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Cette fois, la journée passe lentement... horriblement lentement tant j'ai envie de la revoir...  
Avant même que le soleil ne soit couché, j'avais déjà fermé volets et rideaux pour avancer la nuit, et le moment où elle apparaîtrait.  
Assis sur mon lit pour éviter de me dandiner comme un gosse impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël, j'attends.

Mais lorsque 21 heures sonnent à l'horloge, je commence à me faire du souci.

Sans bouger, je reste patient... même si je ne peux pas empêcher un creux de se former progressivement dans mon estomac, au fur et à mesure que l'heure avance.

22 heures... 23... 23 heures 30.  
J'ai beau entrer et sortir, ouvrir et fermer les fenêtres, me frotter les yeux et me déboucher les oreilles, Aerith n'est manifestement pas là.  
Lorsque minuit arrive, je commence à me poser des questions.

Et si nous avions enfreint une sorte de « loi » ?  
Et si ce que nous avions fait nous ôtait le droit de nous revoir ?  
Et si la Mort avait décidé de me l'enlever définitivement ?  
Ou alors...

Peut-être était-ce Aerith qui ne voulait pas venir...  
Et si elle avait des regrets... ?

Je me torture ainsi toute la nuit.  
L'angoisse me submerge, et même lorsque le jour se lève, je ne parviens pas à me lever.

Aerith n'est pas venue...  
Aerith n'est pas venue...

Suis-je...  
... abandonné ?

A-t-elle décidé que c'était trop dur de se voir ainsi ?  
Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle disparaisse aussi brusquement...  
Le jour où j'avais le plus besoin de la revoir...  
J'étais si heureux, et j'avais tant de choses à lui dire !

Je n'étais pas en colère...  
Je me sentais surtout triste... j'avais l'impression d'être une boîte vide.  
C'est cela ! Je suis vide... à moitié mort.  
C'est la seconde fois que je perds Aerith... la seconde fois que mon cœur disparaît dans les ténèbres.

Je passe la journée étendu sur mon lit, à regarder ce plafond blanc.  
J'espère encore que cette absence était exceptionnelle, et que ce soir, Aerith sera là...  
J'espère encore qu'elle reviendra, que ce n'était qu'un accident...  
J'espère tellement que je ne suis plus capable de penser à autre chose, allongé sur ce grand lit froid.  
Et lorsque le noir revient, quelque chose cède en moi lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle est toujours absente.

... que je suis seul à nouveau.  
  
Sans que je ne me contrôle, je lève d'un bond en hurlant la douleur que j'ai contenue tout au long de la journée, me voilant la face et croyant qu'elle me reviendrait :

- AERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH !

Mes mains ne m'obéissent plus, et voilà qu'elles commencent à briser tout le mobilier qui m'entoure.

Je saisis une chaise que je lance de toutes mes forces contre un miroir qui se brise en mille morceaux.  
Mes forces me semblent décuplées, et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais exploser tant ma colère est grande.

Plus grande que lorsqu'on me l'a enlevée la première fois.  
Et je sais, que seul son retour pourra m'arrêter.  
Je sais que si elle ne revient pas, je détruirai tout autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule sous la fatigue, ou jusqu'à ce qu'on m'abatte.

Les deux solutions me vont : je la rejoindrai de toute façon dans les flots verts qui me l'ont arrachée.

- AERITH !

Renversant l'armoire au sol, je marche sur des débris de verre, et j'ignore le sang qui imbibe les tapis, petit à petit.

Je ne sens même pas la douleur lorsque les éclats me lacèrent les chairs, et ma folie destructrice continue alors qu'un voile rouge s'étend peu à peu devant mes yeux, m'aveuglant et me rendant plus furieux que jamais.

- AERIIIIIIIIIIITH !

Les couvertures volent dans tous les sens, les draps sont en lambeaux et j'éventre oreiller, traversin et matelas, laissant des plumes blanches envahir la pièce.

Cherchant encore des objets sur lesquels renvoyer ma colère, je brise les lampes de chevet, et en envoie les débris sur l'ampoule au plafond, la faisant éclater.

L'obscurité ne me gêne pas pour autant, et je continue à me démener comme un beau diable au milieu des étincelles laissées par l'explosion de l'ampoule.

- R... RENDEZ-LA MOI !

Sans aucun effort tant ma rage me submerge, je renverse le lit sur le côté, avant de jeter mon dévolu sur les tables de chevet. La première aurait traversé la fenêtre si les volets n'étaient pas fermés, quant à la seconde, après avoir répandu le contenu de ses tiroirs au travers de la pièce, je la projette contre le mur, où elle laisse un trou béant, à partir duquel je me mets en devoir de déchirer tout le papier peint à mains nues.

- LAISSEZ-LA MOI !

Le guéridon ne survit pas à ma folie, et je sens mon poignet craquer lorsque je le brise en deux.

Je n'y prête même pas attention.

Je vois rouge lorsque je m'agrippe aux rideaux et tire dessus jusqu'à arracher les tringles. En quelques secondes, les pans de tissu sont réduits en pièces, et je les laisse virevolter à travers le chaos de ce qui fut ma chambre.  
Il ne reste alors plus que le bureau, que ma colère n'épargne pas.

On m'aurait lancé un sort de furie, je n'aurais pas été aussi destructeur...  
J'arrache les tiroirs, déchire les papiers, envoie les stylos où bon me semble, et je m'acharne à tenter de briser le meuble lorsque mon regard se pose sur un album.  
Un album si lourd et épais qu'on le croirait sur le point de craquer.

A bout de forces, j'ai tout juste le temps de le saisir avant de glisser au sol, au milieu des débris de verre, de bois, des lambeaux de tissu et des plumes, haletant.

Et tout devint noir.

------

Je flottais...  
Ou du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais.  
Je me sentais bien, léger, paisible...

Je ne savais pas où j'étais... et je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux pour m'en rendre compte...  
J'étais trop bien, trop calme ainsi, perdu dans un océan de silence.

- Cloud ?

Il fallut bien ouvrir les yeux cette fois. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qui venait de prononcer mon nom.

- Aerith... soufflais-je en voyant son visage penché sur moi. Tu es revenue...  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir, murmure t-elle en posant sa main sur mon front.  
- Me prévenir ?  
- Si je ne suis pas venue ces deux dernières nuits... c'est tout simplement parce que mon âme a quitté la Rivière de la Vie.- Et sans que tu ne le saches, elle était juste à côté de toi pendant ces deux jours.  
- Tu veux dire que...  
- Notre... hum... action m'a définitivement tirée des flots de la Rivière de la Vie. Mais comme mon corps n'était pas à proximité, mon âme a dû s'intégrer à un objet, en attendant de retrouver son enveloppe originelle.  
- La rose rouge...  
- Exactement, sourit-elle. Alors, je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
- Je pars tout de suite, lançais-je, emporté par un nouvel élan, un nouvel espoir.  
- Bonne chance et... merci.

Je tendis la main vers elle, mais elle s'effaça, et je me retrouvais à nouveau assis dans ma chambre saccagée.

Sans prendre le temps de ranger un minimum tout ce que j'avais brisé, je saisis la dernière rose qu'Aerith m'avait laissée, ainsi que l'album et sortais de ma chambre en courant.  
Juste le temps de saisir ma Dernière Arme et la Garde de Princesse dans le placard de l'entrée, de vérifier ma matéria et d'emporter quelques objets, j'étais en dehors de la ville, à siffler pour appeler mon chocobo d'or.  
Trente secondes suffirent à la tempête dorée pour arriver devant moi.

- Allez Choco, on va retrouver Aerith, déclarais-je en grimpant sur le dos de l'animal. A la cité des Anciens !

Il poussa un cri joyeux et partit à toute vitesse.

Moi, durant tout le voyage, je serrais la rose rouge contre mon cœur.  
La rose qui contenait l'âme de la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre la cité.

Je laissais mon chocobo à l'entrée et pénétrais la cité en ruine, ma Dernière Arme bien en évidence.  
Rares étaient les monstres que je rencontrais sur le chemin, la plupart s'enfuyant rien qu'en me voyant.

J'aurais voulu y aller en courant... mais à la fois j'avais peur...

J'appréhendais... je craignais de la perdre, comme ces deux derniers jours.  
Et pourtant, elle était à côté, songeais-je en caressant pensivement les pétales de la rose.

Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

A pas lents, calmement je m'approchais du coquillage géant surmontant le lac dans lequel j'avais abandonné le corps d'Aerith, ne supportant pas l'idée de la mettre en terre.  
Je déposais mes affaires sur la berge et équipais ma matéria sous-marin avant de plonger.  
  
Etrangement, le corps que je découvrais au fond était dans le même état que le jour où je l'ai laissé couler.  
L'eau et le temps n'avaient eu aucun effet sur Aerith, et j'en étais soulagé.  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais découvert des ossements, ou pire, un corps en putréfaction...

En quelques secondes je la ramenais à la surface et la déposais au bord de l'eau.

On aurait cru qu'elle dormait... tant elle avait l'air paisible.  
Tremblant d'émotion, je saisissais la rose rouge et la déposais entre ses mains, jointes sur son ventre.  
Et j'attendis...

A peine avais-je posé la fleur que le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds.  
Le cœur battant, je me relevais et saisissais ma Dernière Arme, scrutant les alentours.

Peu à peu, les tremblements gagnèrent en vitesse, et en intensité.  
Quelque chose approchait...  
Quelque chose de très imposant...  
Et sans doute tout aussi dangereux.  
Avalant un hyper et un élixir, je me mis en garde, faisant rempart de mon corps pour protéger Aerith.  
Car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'étaient mes tentatives afin de la ramener à la vie qui avaient déclenché la colère de quelque monstre, probablement bien décidé à nous plonger tous les deux durablement dans les flots de la Rivière de la Vie.

Le monstre surgit à l'endroit où je m'y attendais le moins :  
Au beau milieu du lac.

C'était un immense monstre marin, autrement plus impressionnant que le Zolom de Midgar.  
Il avait un petit air de famille avec notre cher Léviathan, mais nettement moins sympathique.  
Un gigantesque serpent de mer violet, aux yeux rouges et à la tête surmontée de trois espèces de bourgeons qui se mirent à rayonner.  
Sans perdre une seconde, j'attrapais Aerith à bras le corps et sautais sur le côté, à temps pour éviter le laser que la bête m'avait envoyé.  
Il ne serait pas aisé de combattre en protégeant ma bien-aimée...

Ouvrant la gueule, la bête me dévoila deux crocs acérés, dégoulinants d'un liquide vert et poisseux qui ne pouvait être que du venin.

N'arrivant pas à me débarrasser des questions qui me trottaient dans la tête, je mis fin à mes interrogations en utilisant ma matéria Sentir.  
Celle-ci m'apprit que je me trouvais en face d'une sœur des monstres que mes amis et moi avions combattu au travers le monde, durant notre aventure : l'Arme d'Améthyste.  
La Planète n'avait pas dû apprécier que je dérange le cours de la « Lifestream ».  
Le fait qu'une Arme tente de me supprimer était donc, somme toute, tout à fait normal... mais peu importait.  
Je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour abandonner maintenant !

Rageant, la bête tenta de me donner un coup de tête, mais je la repoussais de mon épée.  
Ensanglanté, mon assaillant siffla et deux ailes jaillirent de l'eau.  
Apparemment, ce n'était pas un simple serpent, et il était sans doute beaucoup plus gros que je ne l'imaginais.  
Profitant du fait que mon ennemi déployait ses ailes, je l'attaquais, utilisant ma matéria coup double au niveau maître pour le frapper quatre fois.  
Cela ne lui plut apparemment pas puisqu'il m'envoya à nouveau une rafale de ses lasers, que j'évitais sans aucun mal, me postant à nouveau devant Aerith.

- Allez, viens ! narguais-je en battant l'air de ma lame.

Enervée, l'Arme utilisa ses ailes pour envoyer un véritable tsunami sur moi.  
Une nouvelle fois, je dus perdre quelques précieuses secondes pour prendre Aerith dans mes bras, avant de me réfugier au sommet du coquillage géant qui bordait le lac.

Ayant besoin de temps pour mettre Aerith en sécurité, j'invoquais les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.  
Profitant de l'instant de répit que me laissaient mes alliés, j'entrais à l'intérieur du coquillage et y laissais Aerith.  
Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait toujours la rose en main, je retournais au combat, plus déterminé que jamais.

Je retrouvais l'Arme à moitié morte, avec un œil crevé, duquel jaillissait une vraie fontaine de sang, inondant les alentours.  
Résolu à en finir le plus vite possible, je m'approchais de la berge pour attaquer à nouveau.  
Mais ce fut une erreur de ma part, car à ce moment là une immense patte surgit des ondes, et se débarrassa de moi comme si je n'existais pas, m'envoyant valser contre un mur sur lequel je m'écrasais durement.

Grimaçant, le dos douloureux, je ramassais mon arme et me mettais en retrait, préférant utiliser un ultima plutôt que de m'approcher encore.  
La bête le reçut de plein fouet, mais celle-ci avait apparemment plus d'un tour dans sa poche, car elle se lança un sort de guérison qui referma ses plaies sous mes yeux.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à me demander si je serais de taille...

Soulevant mon épée avec difficulté, j'assénais quatre puissants coups à la patte qui m'avait blessé précédemment.  
Et à mon grand soulagement, celle-ci se coupa et disparut.  
Reprenant courage, je me lançais un élixir avant de tenter d'atteindre la tête de l'Arme pour en finir.  
Seulement cette fois, ce ne fut pas une, mais deux pattes qui s'abattirent sur moi, me laissant presque inconscient sur le sol.

Crachant du sang, je cherchais mon arme du regard, tout en tentant de me relever avec peine.  
A travers le voile flou qui me couvrait les yeux, je constatais avec horreur que mon épée se trouvait hors d'atteinte, à plusieurs mètres de moi, et sous la patte de la bête.

Comme si le combat n'était pas assez difficile.

Utilisant mes dernières forces, je lançais un sort Comète2 sur mon ennemi.  
Mais au comble du malheur, l'Arme l'évita.  
Voyant son immense pied s'approcher de moi, je fermais les yeux et fis ma prière.

J'allais mourir... mais...  
Etrangement, cela ne me faisait pas peur, ni ne me dérangeait le moins du monde...  
Perdre contre une Arme me dégouttait un peu, évidemment...

Mais je m'en fichais.  
J'allais retrouver Aerith dans la Rivière de la Vie...

Enfin.

- Cloud, tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir !

Hébété, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je me tournais vers la berge.  
Aerith se tenait là, au bord de l'eau, sa Garde de Princesse dans une main, la rose rouge dans l'autre.  
Une lueur de détermination dans le regard, elle planta son arme dans le sol devant elle et les nuages envahirent le ciel.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber sur moi, et lorsque des anges apparurent, je compris qu'Aerith venait d'utiliser sa dernière limite, le Grand Evangile.  
Tout à fait revigoré, sous Regen et Hâte, je bondissais sur le côté, et, lâchant Bahamut Zéro, je profitais de la surprise de l'Arme pour prendre mon épée.

- Aerith... commençais-je en me tournant vers elle. Je...  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, trancha t-elle avec un sourire. Débarrassons-nous de cette chose. On aura tout le temps de discuter après.

J'hochais la tête, et me frottais les yeux alors que je les sentais me piquer étrangement. Empli d'une énergie nouvelle, je lançais un puissant Eclair3 sur le monstre aquatique, qui se tordit de douleur.

A nouveau, il leva la patte, mais cette fois-ci, je ne fis rien pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre.  
Surprise, l'Arme jeta son dévolu sur Aerith et lui cracha du venin.  
Plus en forme que jamais, ma compagne esquiva, et riposta en assénant un vigoureux coup de bâton à la bête.  
Gémissant de douleur, apparemment à bout de forces, le serpent envoya un nouveau tsunami qu'Aerith évita sans problème, mais au milieu duquel je restais intentionnellement.  
J'étais blessé, mais enfin, le moment que j'attendais venait d'arriver.

Ayant compris mon but, Aerith me lança un Soin3, et je déclenchais ma dernière limite, Omnislash.  
  
Plus rapide que l'éclair, je grimpais sur la patte de la bête, et sautais sur sa tête, lui assénant pas moins d'une bonne vingtaine de coups surpuissants.  
Dans un hurlement de douleur qui nous déchira les tympans, l'Arme se tortilla un instant à la surface avant de couler, et de disparaître au fond de l'eau, laissant les ondes claires se teinter de son sang.

Epuisé, mais plus heureux que jamais, je me tournais vers Aerith.

- Je crois que je suis revenue à point nommé, dit-elle simplement avec un large sourire.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je la prenais dans mes bras et la serrais de toutes mes forces, pleurant comme jamais encore je ne l'avais fait.

- Merci... merci d'être revenue à moi... hoquetais-je en caressant ses cheveux d'une main tremblante.  
- Merci à toi Cloud... murmura t-elle en se blottissant davantage contre moi en retour.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré comme ça, avec Aerith dans mes bras.

Une minute, une heure, un jour ou une année... je ne sais pas.  
J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis qu'elle est partie.

J'ai évacué toute la souffrance, toute la peine, toute l'angoisse. Elles n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

J'avais tiré Aerith de la Rivière de la Vie...  
Enfin, nous allions pouvoir construire cet avenir auquel elle rêvait si souvent, du temps de notre aventure.

------

_Un mois plus tard._

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Nibelheim, Aerith et moi, les habitants nous ont regardé avec des yeux gros comme des ballons. A peine entrés dans la maison, il m'a suffi de voir le carnage que j'avais fait avant de partir pour ne plus avoir envie de rester ici.

Nibelheim était la ville de mon passé... d'un passé où j'avais souffert, avec Aerith.  
Mieux valait repartir à zéro, ailleurs...  
  
C'est tout naturellement que nous nous sommes installés dans la villa de Costa Del Sol que j'avais achetée, il y a longtemps, pour la modique somme de 300 000 gils.

Voilà un mois que nous y sommes, et nous avons décidé d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à nos amis.

Nous avons rendez-vous au Gold Saucer, mais ils ne savent pas vraiment qui y sera avec moi.  
Aerith, aussi espiègle que de coutume, avait voulu leur faire une surprise.

Je me suis donc contenté d'annoncer à Tifa par PHS que j'allais leur présenter ma fiancée. Elle était chargée de prévenir tout le monde.  
Elle m'a appelé trois jours après pour me certifier que tous nos amis y seraient, mais je sentais son mécontentement.

Normal.

A ses yeux, je trahissais sa meilleure amie, souillant sa mémoire en me trouvant une autre petite amie moins d'un an après sa Mort.

J'espère juste qu'Aerith lui dévoilera sa véritable identité avant que je ne sois réduit en chair à pâtée...

Nous étions à l'entrée du Gold Saucer, Aerith et moi, et elle avait revêtu un long manteau à capuche qui la dissimulait totalement. L'illusion devait tenir jusqu'au bout.  
  
La prenant par la main, je l'ai entraînée dans le hall du parc d'attractions, où tout le monde attendait déjà.

Tifa, Barret et la petite Marlène, Red, Vincent, Cid, Reeve et Yuffie, tous avaient répondu à l'invitation.  
Si certains comme Cid regardaient Aerith d'un air intéressé, se demandant probablement qui se cachait sous ce manteau, Tifa par contre me lançait les regards débordants de haine auxquels je m'étais attendu.

- Salut tout le monde, déclarais-je joyeusement. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous venus !  
- On n'est pas là pour toi, tête de lard ! grogna Barret.  
- On est juste venus pour savoir à quoi ressemblera « Madame Striffe », compléta Cid en écrasant son mégot. Mais, sans vouloir vous vexer, mademoiselle, on s'attend pas à un miracle.  
- Un peu de tact, Cid ! réprimanda Tifa, les mains sur les hanches. Ce que nous voulons dire c'est que... on ne pense pas que vous puissez ne serait-ce qu'égaler...  
- Egaler qui ? s'enquit Aerith en abaissant la capuche qui cachait son visage.

Pendant cinq minutes, tous se contentèrent de la fixer avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, bouche bée.

Ce fut Tifa qui réagit la première.

- A... A.... Aerith ?! s'écria t-elle en se jetant à son cou.  
- Doucement ! rit ma bien aimée.  
- Ca alors... ça alors... ça alors ! répétait Barret en se frottant les yeux.  
- Red, mords-moi, demanda Cid, blême.  
- Je n'aime pas la vieille carne, grogna t-il en s'approchant d'Aerith. Ca fait du bien de te revoir.  
- Tu n'as pas changé du tout Red ! sourit Aerith en lui caressant le nez comme elle le faisait si souvent.

Aerith se redressa juste à temps pour recevoir dans les bras une Yuffie en larmes.

- T'es vivante ! T'es vivante ! répétait-elle comme une litanie tandis qu'Aerith la consolait.

Pendant ce temps, Tifa s'était approchée de moi, séchant ses larmes.

- Je crois que si ça n'avait pas été elle, je t'aurais tué, déclare t-elle fermement.  
- Tu penses franchement que j'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle se contenta de sourire.

Nous avons fait la fête jusqu'au petit matin. Et lorsqu'il fallut partir, Cid attrapa Aerith par le bras.

- Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer ! avait-il dit, partant en courant, alors que nous les talonnions.

Lorsque nous avons atteint la sortie, Cid demanda à Aerith de fermer les yeux avant de s'éclipser.Quelques minutes après, un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre, et le Hautvent apparut devant nous.

- Viens, dis-je à Aerith en saisissant sa main, vérifiant qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? demanda t-elle en riant.  
- On va réaliser un de tes rêves.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le Hautvent fut haut dans le ciel que je l'autorisais à ouvrir les yeux.

- ... tu avais promis... murmure t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, émerveillée.  
- C'est Cid qu'il faut remercier, me défendis-je.  
- Ce n'est pas grâce à lui que je suis là, reprend elle en souriant. Merci pour tout.  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, concluais-je en la serrant contre moi.

A présent...

Peu importait ce qui se passerait dans le futur.  
Tant que j'aurai Aerith près de moi, je ne craindrais jamais rien.  
Et je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir.  
Jamais.

**FIN**

****

_Et voilà ! C'est la première fic FFVII que j'écris depuis des années ! Et avec ça, j'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve : ressusciter Aerith, et faire le bonheur de Cloud !  
Peut-être que tous les lecteurs n'apprécieront pas ce Cloud... je l'ai dépeint comme je le voyais : un jeune homme très fort, mais très sensible, et qui peut se montrer très doux. Tourmenté, mais soulagé par la présence d'Aerith.  
Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à maintenir l'équilibre du personnage de Cloud : montrer sa sensibilité sans le faire tomber dans le « fleurbleurisme ». Ca n'a pas été chose facile, mais je pense m'en être assez bien sortie. J'ai tout de même beaucoup hésité à le faire pleurer lors du retour d'Aerith... j'ai finalement choisi les larmes parce qu'il avait pleuré à sa mort.  
Quant à Aerith, elle est mon modèle... c'est une femme parfaite, tout simplement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la montrer telle quelle, mais j'espère pouvoir le faire plus tard (dans une potentielle suite ?)  
Pour ce qui est de mon « invention » d'une nouvelle Arme, j'espère que cela ne dérangera aucun lecteur... j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de combat ! L'intervention d'Aerith qui soigne Cloud durant le combat vous rappellera peut-être un combat de Djidane dans le Pandémonium (FFIX CD3) : c'est voulu !  
Grâce à cela j'ai également voulu montrer que Cloud n'était pas invincible, mais qu'il n'en était pas loin lorsque Aerith se battait à ses côtés. Car Cloud peut trouver la force nécessaire à briser tous les obstacles en Aerith, et vice versa.  
Un aspect de leur relation, encore une fois à développer dans une autre fic mais ça me plait bien...  
Je suis satisfaite de cette fic dans l'ensemble, sauf du passage de la « folie de Cloud » que j'aurais voulu plus fort, plus violent. Je n'ai pas su trouver les bons mots, et je m'en excuse.  
Les autres personnages sont évidemment très effacés, mais c'est normal... cette histoire devait être celle de Cloud et Aerith, et elle l'a été jusqu'au bout, même sur le Hautvent, où personne n'a osé déranger leur scène finale . (même Yuffie a eu le tact d'aller vomir ailleurs que sur le pont ! )  
Ce sera tout pour les notes de l'auteur. Ce chapitre unique devrait faire l'objet d'une suite, mais je suis réputée pour prendre mon temps pour écrire, alors plutôt que de décevoir les gens qui pourraient attendre la suite (on peut rêver...) je préfère ne pas donner de date.  
A bientôt donc, pour de nouvelles aventures, avec cette fois, tous les personnages – et même Sephiroth... -_


End file.
